User talk:German77/Archive 11
darn Yes in count to 1000 It did not work ... If you want I can email you the way it should be? -- 15:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Send it.-- 15:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ps I did not put my sig in my traffic-- 15:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Good the message are just a warning but users who have the traffic in his sig in Saturday will be deleted.-- 15:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) email sent, It sent a copy to me and the elephant did not come out the best... -- 15:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Did The email get through? -- 16:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya the elephant is all mixed up.-- 16:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) store guard Just to make sure that no harms done, are you okay with me having a guard to because I could get rid of it if you don't like or even change its job. remember I did mention hat you came up with it first (I said I copied the Idea.-- 18:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya no problem with that and don't worry about-- 04:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC). Thanks Hey thanks for the help with the nav. And did you make this text size bigger? -- 00:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No problem with the nav and I don't change the text size.-- 04:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fixed.-- 04:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Since you were giving away clicks to shop's could you give me some clicks on plumbing? 22:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 02:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Can you please create an archive for me german. that would be great many thanks -- 01:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 02:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic Could you put your sig in my Traffic? -- 02:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And you need to fix your sig it messes up everones page. -- 02:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You can use traffic pages in your sig see rules and my sig don't look bad to me send my a pic in my mail of how it looks.-- 02:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It doesn't look bad it just moves the page up and down when you move your mouse over it. -- 02:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Can you put you're sig in my traffic too. P.s. where is my talk Archive?-- 02:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) And happy belated 4th of july! I already sig in your page. and here is User talk:Skipper733/Archive 1.-- 02:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :when does it start? 03:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The traffic start each Saturday and end in the next Saturday.-- 03:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the archive, thank you for the joke in the type up comedy and finally thank you for whatever you may do to help me in the future. Thank you Thank you Thank you.-- 15:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No problem.-- 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Notice I noticed that you were removing the Fourth of July message from mine and Boidoh's pages. That's fine, but you're not erasing it completely. You're changing " " into "User:German77/test|USERNAME" I'd advise deleting the Fourth of July thingy entirely. Just thought you might want to know. 02:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) The problem are that I save it in my test page and I want to test another thing that is why I'm deleting from others talk pages.-- 02:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Spanish MLNW Take a look at http://es.miredlego.wikia.com/ this. Do you want to make better the wiki in Spanish?-- 05:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well then german your going to be on the spanish wiki alot aren't you.-- 16:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) To be true is easier to write in English but I'm going to take some time with that wiki but almost in this.-- 16:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well at least in the spanish wiki your grammar is top notch. ( though your grammar here is quite good too.)-- 22:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ya I cant write well because I don't have a Spanish computer.-- 22:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hive news You know the colony raising contest is beginning again soon, and the bee battle tournament dates are set If you want to compete in any.-- 22:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours-- 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC)